villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Nightmare Moon
Ni'ghtmare Moon'' is the villain of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, and the main antagonist of the two-part pilot episode "Friendship is Magic". Before that, she was known as '''Princess Luna, and is the younger sister of Princess Celestia. History Long ago, Luna and Celestia were both the rulers of Equestria, a land inhabited by ponies. Every morning, Celestia would raise the sun, and every evening, Luna would raise the moon. Together, they kept the balance perfectly. One day, however, Luna grew jealous: the ponies would be awake to enjoy the day, but sleep through the night. In anger, Luna refused to lower the moon, thus bringing eternal night. Celestia tried to reason with Luna, but the bitterness in her heart transformed her into the "Mare of the Moon", Nightmare Moon. In devestation and to protect Equestria, Celestia used the Elements of Harmony to banish Nightmare Moon to the moon, and it's said that in a thousand years, on the longest day of that year, Nightmare Moon will make her return. Return of Princess Luna She makes her return at the Summer Sun celebration in the place of Princess Celestia; Twilight was the only pony who realized her return, but could not tell anyone as Celestia, her tudor, encouraged her to make friends instead of worrying about the story. Twilight and her soon-to-be friends chased Nightmare Moon into the forbidden Everfree Forest, where after conquering many obstacles, Twilight had to find the "spark" that would make a 6th Element appear. However, no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't make the spark, and Nightmare Moon destroyed the Elements. Fortunately, when Twilight heard her new pony friends calling for her, she felt a different spark in her heart; making her realize that the Elements only existed in the hearts of her friends. That spark triggered the final element: Magic. Using the Elements of Harmony, Twilight activated a spell that struck Nightmare Moon, exorcising the darkness from her and transforming her back into Princess Luna. Celestia arrived in the ruins where the battle took place, admitting that she knew of Nightmare Moon's return, but knew the only way to defeat her was for Twilight to understand the importance of friendship. Celestia walked over to a cowering Luna, who apologized in tears for her act, and was given forgiveness. Later at the celebration (held by Pinkie Pie), the other ponies even forgave Luna with a flower necklace. Nightmare Night In the season 2 episode "Luna Eclipsed", Princess Luna returns to Ponyville during the holiday, Nightmare Night. Her appearence has changed in this episode. She is now taller and more slender build, a darker coat, and a translucent mane and tail. Luna, with Twilight's help, tries to change her image from that of the terrifying Nightmare Moon, to a favorable one as Princess. However her first attempts end disastrously, prompting her to decree Nightmare Night canceled, but Twilight persuades her to give Ponyville another chance. When Luna discovers that the residents enjoy being scared as part of the night's festivities, she uses the Nightmare Moon persona to help them have fun and thus gains their trust and friendship. Category:My Little Pony villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Animal Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Villainesses Category:Femme Fatale Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Children's Show Villains Category:Living Villains Category:Witches Category:Nocturnal Villains Category:Complete Monster Category:Sister of Hero Category:Terrorists Category:Curse-Bearers Category:Evil from the past Category:My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Villains Category:Equine Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Remorseful Villains